rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth is the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy VII by Square-Enix and one of the major villains of its extended universe. A member of SOLDIER, Sephiroth was idolized for his supreme strength and considered a war hero. After misinterpreting his origins, which causes him to believe himself to be the only remaining survivor of the Ancients, Sephiroth enacts a vendetta against mankind with the ultimate goal of becoming a god and controlling the Planet. History Sephiroth's personality is one of cold ruthlessness. Sephiroth is intelligent and respectful to those he deems worthy - he considers Professor Gast Faremis a great scientist, but looks down on Professor Hojo and describes him as "a walking mass of complexes." He also develops something of a messiah complex, proclaiming several times he is "the chosen one", destined to lead the Planet and become a god. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''', the prequel to the main game, Sephiroth was born to Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent approximately twenty-seven years before Final Fantasy VII. After his birth, Shinra raised Sephiroth to be a super soldier, the very first SOLDIER. They told him nothing of his mother except that her name was "Jenova," and that she died during childbirth. It was implied he knew his father was the mad scientist Professor Hojo, although this seemed to earn the Professor no respect in Sephiroth's eyes. He has referred to his father as "inexperienced" and "a walking mass of complexes." However, Sephiroth respected Professor Gast until he left Shinra under Ifalna's guidance. Sephiroth proved to be incredibly strong, gaining worldwide fame for his exploits such as his role in Shinra's victory against Wutai in 0000. In what would become his final mission, Sephiroth was ordered to inspect the Mako Reactor outside the town of Nibelheim on September 22, 0002. He entered with a small entourage, consisting of one other member of SOLDIER and a few Shinra MPs. Among this group is SOLDIER 1st Class member Zack Fair and his friend, a 16-year-old Shinra trooper named Cloud Strife. At the reactor, Sephiroth found several pod-like chambers containing monstrous creatures, apparently former humans, mutated by exposure to Mako. Deeper inside, he found a larger chamber labeled "JENOVA" containing a strange feminine-looking creature. When Zack suggests a connection between SOLDIER and the creatures in the tanks, Sephiroth flies into a rage. Deeply disturbed by the fact the creature had the same name as his "mother," and by the idea he might have been created in an experiment similar to the one that created the monsters in the pods, Sephiroth made his way to the mansion that had been occupied by Shinra researchers and began reading the research notes in the basement's library. As a result of what he had learned, Sephiroth became enraged and psychotic. Based on the Shinra reports, he believed Jenova was a Cetra and, therefore, as Jenova's "son," was the last Cetra survivor. He also believed that the human race had betrayed the Cetra 2,000 years in the past, leaving them alone to defend the Planet from a calamity it had faced (eventually revealed to have been Jenova itself), and resolved to take vengeance for his "ancestors." On October 1st, Sephiroth began to destroy Nibelheim, setting the town on fire and killing many of the townspeople before returning to the reactor to claim Jenova's remains. He was pursued by Tifa's father, Tifa, Zack, and Cloud. At the reactor, Tifa took up Sephiroth's Masamune from her father's corpse and attacked him, but he disarmed her and defeated her easily. Shortly after entering Jenova's chamber, Zack arrived and attacked him. In '''Final Fantasy VII, Zack was easily defeated, but Crisis Core '''altered this into a full battle where Zack fought Sephiroth in a fair fight. Either way, Zack was defeated and tossed out of the chamber. Cloud entered the reactor and picked up Zack's Buster Sword rushing after Sephiroth. Caught off-guard, Sephiroth was impaled from behind through the abdomen and collapsed. Due to Sephiroth's enhanced anatomy, he survived Cloud's assault though wounded greatly. As Cloud left him to tend to Tifa, Sephiroth sliced off Jenova's head and stumbled from the room. Cloud attacked him again, but Sephiroth stabbed him with the Masamune. Cloud summoned unknown strength and used the sword as a lever, hurling Sephiroth into a pool of Mako below the reactor. Sephiroth vanished with Jenova's head still in his grasp, apparently falling to his death. Following the Nibelheim Incident, Shinra sealed the records on Sephiroth and declared him killed in action. Afterwards, they rebuild Nibelheim in order to cover the incident up populating it with Shinra employees paid to act as the town's citizens. However, Sephiroth actually fell into the Lifestream as his willpower allowed himself stay alive. Over the next several years, Sephiroth travelled through the Lifestream whilst increasing in power and knowledge and eventually the fragments of his body congregate at the Northern Crater joiining to recreate Sephiroth's physical form in a cocoon of Mako. His powers and desires enhanced, Sephiroth's goal now is to merge with the Lifestream and seize control of it to become a god. Though his physical body is encased in Mako, Sephiroth was now able to control Jenova's cells as an extension of his body and thus act on his plans through her. Meanwhile, Hojo injected Zack, Cloud, and the survivors of Nibelheim (save for Tifa who was rescued by Zangan before Shinra found her) with Sephiroth's cells turning them into Sephiroth Clones. Hojo believed the Jenova cells inside Sephiroth would call for a "reunion" of those who shared her cells and wished to see his theory put to the test. In '''Final Fantasy VII, approximately five years after his supposed death, Sephiroth enacted his plan and put out the call for the reunion of the Sephiroth Clones to the Northern Crater. Jenova's remains, which had been moved to Shinra Headquarters in Midgar, shapeshift into Sephiroth's form and break out of containment. Jenova/Sephiroth released Cloud and the members of AVALANCHE, who were being held prisoner, and killed President Shinra after declaring Shinra should never acquire the Promised Land. Cloud, seeing Sephiroth's Masamune left at the scene of President Shinra's death, suspected Sephiroth may be alive, and set out with AVALANCHE to find him and settle the score for what happened to Nibelheim. Role in Rakenzarn Sephiroth makes his debut at near the end of Chapter 5: Strange Reunion, alongside other Saint Lords. Here, he serves as one of the strongest members led by Ganondorf, who is the strongest among them. Category:Antagonist Category:Saint Lord Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Imperial Forces